1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to network communications devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the combination of a portable computer with a communications device to form a more capable compound network apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent advances in the manufacture and design of integrated circuits have enabled technology producers to provide portable instruments with ever-increasing processing capabilities. Advances in liquid crystal diode displays, stylus based input devices, and handwritten character recognition have also resulted in the availability of palm-sized computers (or personal digital assistants (PDAs)), such as the Palm III and PalmProfessional from Palm Computing, Inc. Mountain View, Calif. The primary advantage of these devices is the combination of small size, lightweight, and stored information that can be customized for a particular user. These computers provide functions such as note taking, data retrieval and storage, application program execution, and interfacing with external devices. The palm-sized computers have been very successful in calendar and telephone directory utilities, and also enable users to have access to e-mail, and to even play games.
The prior art includes accessories that allow a portable computer to to become part of a telecommunications device. One such accessory is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,594, granted to Register et al. on Feb. 25, 1997, entitled “Communication Accessory and Method of Telecommunicating for a PDA”. A top-edge view of the PDA 100 adapted for insertion into the accessory is provided in FIG. 1A. The PDA 100 has one or more buttons 110 and an electronic link connector 120. As shown in FIG. 1B, the accessory 150 is specially adapted to receive a particular PDA. The PDA 100 can be releasably inserted into the accessory 150. The PDA 100 electronic link connector 120 mates with the accessory 150 electronic link connector 160. The external surfaces of the PDA 100 fit within the retaining wall 170, and concave surface 180 of the accessory 150. The retention ridges 190 are disposed to cover the top and bottom portion of the exterior of the PDA 100 by rotating the rotatable body extensions 195 of the accessory 150.
The accessory 150 allows the PDA to play a part in managing voice communications for the user, and to send and receive data. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,339, granted to Bernard et al. on Mar. 5, 1996 provides for PDA that mounts within a communications device. However, none of the communications devices in the prior art provide methods for software implementation of telephone call processing functions. Also missing from the prior art is the method for storing the phone number and user parameters in the PDA and then deploying the communications device with the PDA/user phone number and user characteristics.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for companion information and network appliances that incorporates software implementation of telephone call processing functions, and storage of phone number and user parameters in the PDA for network appliance deployment.